Various types of chairs are known in the prior art. Prior art patents disclose a folding adjustable chair to accommodate joint dysfunction; an adjustable leg chair; and a hillside chair with adjustable legs and leveling feet. However, what is needed is a lounge chair with a 180-degree pivotable backrest portion, a plurality of telescopic, height-adjustable legs, each leg having a twist-lock compression fitting to lock the leg into a desired vertical position.